Rodeo Romeo
by Wild-Roze
Summary: Kai is an outlaw, and at the top of the Sherrif's most wanted list, Aruna is a bar maid. When Kai decides it time for a new woman to satisfy him, he chooses her. Can hate turn to love ? (AU) VERY strong Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Wild-Roze: Ooooooooooooooookay, I hope u all like mah new ficcy, I aint got much to say other than, enjoy !  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my OC's.  
  
Summary: (AU) Kai is an Outlaw, he is at the top of the Sheriff's Most Wanted list. Aruna is a bar girl, and is renowned for her beauty. Kai wants a new whore to satisfy him, and he chooses her.  
  
Rodeo Romeo  
  
His dark eyes stared passively out as the morning mist was evaporated by the slow-rising sun as it started its daily trek across the cloudless skies. The golden orb's fiery rays glancing off the pitch hide of his horse who stood lashed to a dead tree.  
  
The black hills rose far off to the South, cloaked in a layer of fog which shone gold in the sun. Far off in the course bush, he could hear a skylark start its ascent into the perfect blue, and in the distance in the shadow of a small hill, the village of Deadwood was coming to life, and on the faint breeze he could hear the hustle and bustle as the streets came to life.  
  
A smirk curled onto his mouth, and he lowered his head, the brim of his hat shielding his face from the sun. He glanced up as his black stallion snorted impatiently, he tugged on his riding gloves and strode over to him.  
  
"Impatient are we Dranzer?" He said quietly, untying the animal and hauling himself up onto his back.  
  
"First a new woman, then some more money." He murmured to himself.  
  
He dug his spurs into Dranzer's flanks, setting his steed into a gallop, he smirked, he hadn't had a woman in almost a month, and the last one had been a damned Indian, the little savage hadn't even spoken his language, and she had been awful in bed.  
  
He hoped his next prize would be better.  
  
No one paid any attention to the man on a black horse who rose silently through the town, his face covered by the brim of his hat. Lately he had been hearing of a new girl in town, she had moved her from Chicago and had opened a bar. Apparently she was a stunning beauty, and that everyone liked her, her bar was called The Lone Ranger. He knew her name; Aruna, Aruna Sezuki. He smirked, this was going to be fun.  
  
Aruna smiled as her friend Max sat down at the bar. It was only early in the morning, but already the place was filling up.  
  
"Howdy, and what can I get for you today darlin'?" She asked.  
  
Max grinned. "a gin and tonic please Aruna."  
  
He watched her as she turned to fetch his request. She really was a very beautiful creature, Navy hair that fell a little way past her shoulders when it was let down, unlike today, now it was raked back into a rugged ponytail, she was wearing her waitressing outfit today, a short black dress with a white apron. Very plane, but exceedingly flattering to her figure, which was amazing. He sighed, if only she was in his league.  
  
With a sudden bang, the doors of the bar were thrown open, and a gun shot was fired into the air. Aruna screamed in surprise and dropped the glass with Max's drink in it.  
  
"Everyone down !" Yelled a voice.  
  
Aruna dropped down behind the bar, reaching under the till for the gun which she kept there. She dragged it out, listening to the footsteps which were slowly getting closer to the bar. She hurriedly shoved some bullets into the chamber, and switched off the safety catch. She heard the footsteps come to a halt right on the other side of the bar.  
  
She sprang to her feet, and pointed the gun at the man, his crimson eyes gazing at her. She pulled the trigger.  
  
Click.  
  
The man smirked, and Aruna cursed. She had flipped the safety catch on, not off. He raised his own gun.  
  
"Aruna, I presume?" he said.  
  
She dropped the gun and backed into the opposite side of the bar. She recognised this man from the wanted posters around town, he had quite a price on his head. Kai Hiwitari, the outlaw. There he stood, his suede jacket and trousers with their tassels hanging from them, his matching boots, gloves and hat. He was a classic cowboy.  
  
Before she could move he lashed out, grabbing her around her wrist, and dragged her forward, and over the bar. She screamed for help.  
  
"Let her go you Bastard!" Spat Max.  
  
Kai smirked down at the blonde haired man, and fired his gun. Max cried out in agony, clutching his leg, Aruna screamed again, perhaps if she yelled loudly enough the Sheriff would hear.  
  
Kai turned the gun around, so the handle connected sharply with the back of her head, knocking her out cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai lashed Dranzer to the tree again and entered his home. It was a large cave, cut into the hillside by the harsh winds and the stinging grains of sand they carried on them. He had spent years in here and had fashioned it into a comfortable place to live.  
  
He had deposited the woman in here earlier he had been almost sure she wouldn't come to before he got back, even if she had he would have been able to find her again if she had run off, but his suspicions proved correct. She still lay, in an undignified heap at the back of his cave, and a bed of coyote skins.  
  
He hadn't just been back to Deadwood to get money, he had also measured the woman up, trying to resist the urge to allow his hands further. What he had heard about her had been no lie, she really was gorgeous. And he had brought back something that he was sure would suit her.  
  
He dropped a small bag containing the items he had got for her and went to a different section of his cave where there was a hot spring to bath.  
  
Aruna was in darkness, but slowly, a light appeared, tiny at first, drifting towards her, it grew larger, and when it was almost upon her, it exploded. Colours flew around her vision, and an agonising pain tore through her skull.  
  
She moaned, and managed to drag herself into an upright position, her slender fingers slid to the back of her head, where she felt a lump, which stung painfully when she came into contact with it. Her dark, navy eyes opened and surveyed her surroundings.  
  
She had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there. All she could recall was..  
  
She glanced around at a small noise, here eyes widened. A man was walking towards her, his upper body was bare, but he wore suede trousers on his lower half, he had obviously just bathed because the water was clinging to his skin in tiny droplets, his blue hair hung slightly in front of his eyes, sometimes shielding them and their crimson depths.  
  
"You !" She hissed with venom. Her memory came flooding back, it was as if the image of him had caused a damn in her mind to crumble. He looked up at her, surprised that she had recovered herself so quickly.  
  
He smirked at her, only causing her fragile temper to crack slightly more. She glared at him, irritated beyond belief by his gross, blatant, amusement at her distress.  
  
"Where the Hell am I ?!" She said, trying to keep her voice calm and level.  
  
"What difference does it make?" He said, his voice was deep, and husky, it almost sounded as if he were growling. "You're here now, so, knowing where you are isn't going to help you is it?"  
  
"Look," she said, trying to gain control of the conversation. "I don't know what you want, but if it is money, you can have all of it, just let me go." She pleaded, hoping it was the profits of The Lone Ranger that he was after.  
  
He chuckled. It was only a small sound, but the growling quality in his voice caused the normally jovial noise to almost sound as if it came from some kind of animal, chilling her to the bone.  
  
"Do you know who I am ?" He asked, advancing slowly on her. Every step he took towards her, she took one away.  
  
She nodded silently, tying to keep the distance between them the same, backing off, until she came into contact with the wall of the cave, halting her progress. He still came forward, the very way he strode was menacing to her.  
  
"Then, tell me, what would I need your money for?"  
  
Aruna didn't reply, she couldn't, she was afraid of this man. She had heard about him, from many of her customers. She had dismissed their stories as over-exaggerated and untruthful, she had seen the posters around town, he had a very healthy sum of money riding on his capture. But she had never even thought of the possibility that she would ever see him, much less be abducted by him.  
  
"T-Then what is it y-you do want?" She breathed, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
By now, Kai was inches away from her, he leaned forward so he could feel her trembling breath on his face.  
  
"You tell me, whore." He said quietly.  
  
Aruna's eyes widened, and with a burst of strength, summoned by panic, she shoved him away from her, and made a run for it. She dashed out of the cave, into the dusky evening. In the mornings it was easy to spy Deadwood on the horizon, but now, with the sun sinking to the West of the Black Hills, and the dust motes floating in the air and glistening with the last dying sun rays of the day, it was impossible to see. Aruna had no clue where she was, but she didn't care, she dashed onwards, until she saw the black horse tied to a tree.  
  
She dashed to him and unfastened him, she climbed up onto his back, perhaps escaping would be easier than she had thought. She dug her heels into his flanks.  
  
Dranzer flicked his ear, casting away a fly, and lowered his head to crop some of the rare strands of grass available. Aruna kicked harder.  
  
"Go! Go you stupid animal, go !" She yelled furiously.  
  
There. There was that cruel chuckling again. She looked around to see Kai, leaning against the rocky entrance to the cave.  
  
"You can do that till the cows come home, he won't move unless I am the one who commands him to." He said, smirking.  
  
Aruna couldn't believe it, she was trapped, with no way of escaping, if she ran, she would become lost in the wilderness, and be caught by Indians and killed, if she stayed she would become a toy for this man. Trapped, with a wanted criminal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wild-Roze: Okay, I know its not very long, not long at all. But, I wanna know what you think of my first chapter, if you think I should continue, or drop it here. Okay, well, I will write the next chapter at some point..i guess, it depends on what you think of it. Well, Bai , until the next time I update. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wild-Roze: I ppl who reviewed and ppl who r reading and can't be assed to review , lol, I myself often do that. Heh! Anyway, hope you are enjoying this fic, btw, there is gonna be some lemon later on, happy reading ! Ooooohhh, yah, and try to imagine everyone speaking with a western accent, I LOVE western accents ^_^. Oh, and also:  
  
Warning: Lemon in this chapter and also in later chapters (That means descriptive sex, so no ikkle kiddies or it might damage your tender young minds)  
  
Disclaimer : I dont own beyblade, only Aruna and any other OC's I add.  
  
Rodeo Romeo Chapter 2  
  
Kai smirked at the woman, as she slowly slid from Dranzer's back. She glared fiercely at the man.  
  
"Stop doing that !" She yelled.  
  
"Stop doing what?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Stop grinning at me like that!" She spat angrily at him, storming into the cave, as there was nowhere else to go.  
  
He slowly followed her, he was enjoying this, he liked irritating this woman, she seemed so easy to wind up. He picked up the small bag containing the items he had bought for her in Deadwood.  
  
"Put these on." She heard his deep voice command. She turned around to face him, catching the bag as he tossed it to her. Fishing inside she drew out a black bra with red lining, and a matching pair of knickers.  
  
"You fucking pervert! Are you crazy?! I'm not putting these on!" She screamed, appalled at his grossness. He chuckled and strode towards her. He could tell that she was afraid of him, who wasn't?  
  
He stopped in front of her.  
  
"Who said I was giving you a choice whore ?" He said cuttingly.  
  
"I'm not a whore! I wouldn't degrade myself by sleeping with you, your disgusting !" She yelled.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed, he was getting annoyed, he snapped out his gun and pressed it to the smooth, soft flesh under her jaw bone, forcing her head back and exposing the slim column of her long neck.  
  
He smirked as he felt her tense, not moving for fear of her life. He decided to take advantage of this, he slowly trailed his fingers down her neck, making her shiver and want to draw away from him, until his hand was resting in her breast.  
  
"Put them on !" He said. He spoke quietly, and calmly, but it was plain to hear the underlying growl.  
  
He shoved her away and walked out of the cave to re-tie Dranzer up.  
  
Aruna sank to the ground, what was she going to do? Slowly she edged into the side cave which held the hot spring and slid out of her bar maid's dress, she was dreading what he was going to do to her, she eased her body into the underwear. Then drew her knees up under her chin, and sobbed into her arms.  
  
Kai watched her for a few minuets, her slender body shaking with sorrow, he turned away. Perhaps he shouldn't have been quite so cruel, but the little bitch had pissed him off. He headed towards yet another section of the cave, where he kept all his loot and found a couple of steaks to cook.  
  
When he came back out, the woman was gone, he frowned and went outside, and looked around, he couldn't see her anywhere. Damn! She had run off! He snarled and turned back to the mouth of the cave, his eyes cast upwards. There she was! Sitting above the entrance, watching the first stars come out, clutching her small black dress, concealing most of her figure, she hadn't even noticed him.  
  
Kai shrugged, he didn't really care what she did with her spare time, he was hungry, and he went to prepare their meal.  
  
Aruna gazed into the infinite. The tiny pinpricks of light, she smiled. Her father had once told her that when you were looking at starlight, you were looking back in time. He had said that because the stars, which burned so many billions of miles away, were so far off, that it took thousands of years for their gentle rays to caress the Earth with their soft kisses. So gazing at them, was like gazing into the past.  
  
She sighed, what a beautiful night, so peaceful. She almost forgot about Kai and how cruel he was, she just let her mind soar through space and time, taking her to a place that only she could get to.  
  
She glanced up, as she saw him standing over her, and her expression of peace turned instantly to that of curious dread as to what it was that he wanted.  
  
"Yes ?" She snapped as she sat up.  
  
"Stop clutching that dress, I went to the effort of getting those things for you, I want to see them." He told her.  
  
"Fuck off !" She hissed.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Fine, so you don't want any food then ?" He asked, saying it as more of a statement that a question, it was only then that she saw that he was holding two flat pieces of slate that he had fashioned into plates. She sighed, realising how hungry she was.  
  
"Fine." She whispered, tossing the dress aside, Kai looked at her, she really did have an awesome figure. Her smooth skin encased within the black silk. Her twin mounds were supported by the bra, enhancing her already fantastic cleavage, and her long, satin-smooth legs were perfect, creamy and shapely. He smirked and sat down next to her, passing her the food, which she promptly began to devour.  
  
"What were you looking at ?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him oddly.  
  
"Why the Hell do you care ?" She asked. He shrugged again, that being his only response. She sighed.  
  
"I was looking at the stars, okay ?" She said, "Back in Chicago the lights of the city were always so bright that it drowned out most of the star light."  
  
There was silence for a long while, Aruna not knowing if he expected her to say more, and Kai happy in the knowledge that he made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, it gets cold out here at night." He said, standing up, "So I wouldn't stay out here long, but it doesn't make much of a difference to me." Aruna watched as he disappeared from view. Her dark blue eyes glaring fiercely into his back. Hatred for that man welling up inside her. She didn't understand how anyone could be so cruel.  
  
But he was right, ten minuets later the chill wind began to howl, nipping at her flesh, causing her skin the become erect with goose pimples, she reluctantly stood and made her way into the cave, shivering, Kai was sitting on the bed of coyote skins, counting the money he had stolen, he looked up and smirked.  
  
He could clearly see that she was cold, the hardened nipples showing through the bra made that easy enough, he put his money aside and allowed his dark eyes to thoroughly ravage her body as she came slowly towards him, enjoying the wonderful view. She was gorgeous, she looked like a goddess, her wild her mis-shaped by the wind which moaned around the cave, her porcelain skin flushed from the biting cold, clad only in a bra and matching knickers.  
  
Aruna was repulsed, he was clearly checking out her body, she scowled.  
  
"Hey, you sick fuck-wit!" She hissed, causing his eyes to flick from her chest to her face, "Tell me where the hell I am supposed to sleep !" She demanded.  
  
Kai scowled, rising to the bait fantastically, he stood and confronted her.  
  
"Sleep ?" He breathed, angrily, irritated that she had the nerve to speak in such a way to him, "The only time you spend in a bed will be when you are on your knees, or your back. Whore !" He said scythingly.  
  
Aruna took half a step backwards.  
  
"Don't you even think about coming near me, your sick !" She hissed. His hands shot out, and grabbed one of her wrists in each of them, his rough hands biting hard into her flesh, he pulled her soft body into his hard chest, and held both her wrists together in one hand, leaving the other free.  
  
Despite herself Aruna found herself exited by this movement, she felt disgusted at herself at once, and glared into his crimson eyes, alight with lust. She gasped in surprise when he felt her free hand clamp over her chest, and couldn't suppress a groan as he kneaded it through the thin material of the bra.  
  
He chuckled, causing her to snap back to reality, and start struggling, in a desperate attempt to get away from him. He didn't let go, his grip on her tightening as his hand left her chest and locked around her waist, crushing her to him.  
  
"Realise this now, you are mine, you belong to me, you are only here for my pleasure, if you cooperate, you may get some in return." He hissed into her ear. There was something about this one, the way she argued back, he cold tell he was going to be having many more verbal spars with her, and found himself looking forward to them, this woman had a tongue and a wit to match his own.  
  
"Remember that Little One." He breathed, with that he forced a hard kiss onto her lips, and released her, then turned away and went back to counting money.  
  
Aruna stumbled away from him as he let go, the kiss had taken her completely by surprise. The knowledge that she had somewhat enjoyed his rough manhandling, and his low, husky voice in her ear, made her feel filthy and dirty, and after the kiss she almost wanted to rip her tongue out and throw up.  
  
She turned away and rushed into the side cave with the hot spring in it. Kai smirked, it had taken all his self control not to throw the little woman to the ground and take her then and there, why he didn't done just that was a slight mystery to him. Normally by now he would have fucked her at least twice had she been any of the other women he had taken.  
  
But none of them had compared to her in the looks department, she was stunning, and none of the others had put up such a fight. Kai smirked, that girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, maybe he should keep her, he didn't think he would every tire of her wonderful body. Kai decided that he was going to play a game, he was going to try and wait, he decided that he was going to make her come to him. He wasn't sure yet how he was going to do that, but if he got her aroused enough, he was sure he could get her to beg him to take her.  
  
Aruna lowered herself into the steaming hot water, sighing happily as the water eased her tense body, she closed her eyes, maybe she should just sleep in here. But she decided that was out of the question, falling asleep in any depth of water was never a good idea, she had always hated the idea of drowning. She knew that Kai's bed was the only one available, but she refused to share it with him, she would sleep on the floor, in here, it was warmer than the section of the cave that he occupied. His bed of coyote skins was in a section of a cave which was linked by a small tunnel to the cavern at the entrance of the cave, the air was cooler there. In here the steam constantly coming off the water provided heat, even if it did make the air wet, and hard to breathe, but she would rather spend an uncomfortable night in here than give herself to Kai for the sake of a bed.  
  
She decided she had to escape, she knew Kai would watch her like a hawk, she didn't know how far it was to Deadwood, but there was always the risk of Indians picking her up. Those savages would probably do the same, as Kai had in mind for her, or worse, and then the factor of the wild animals was to be counted, coyotes, wild dogs, she suspected there were wolves and a few bears around too. She would have to wait for the opportune moment, when she had a fool proof plan.  
  
As she got out of the water, she shivered, realising that now that she was wet, the warm, clammy air, would feel cold until she could dry off. She hunted around, completely naked until she found a small plateau which acted as a sort of shelf, there she found a few sheets of material which she assumed were used as towels.  
  
She dried herself off as well as she could and slid back into her black underwear. She felt warmer now, and huddled at the corner of the room, placing her back against the wall. The walls of this room were strange, they were damp and slippery, they were made out of a mineral which felt like what stalagmites and stalactites were made of, because of this, she found the walls surprisingly cold. But she stuck with it anyway, convinced that she would get used to it, she drew her knees into her chest and closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
It must have been a few hours later, she was woken by a pair of rough hands pulling her up. She groaned she was stiff and cold, colder than she thought she would have been. She was too tired to even open her eyes, falling into the hard chest of who ever it was who was hauling her up.  
  
"Stupid woman !" Kai snarled, drawing her freezing body into the warmth of his. She went limp, falling back into the deep recesses of sleep. Kai picked her up easily in his arms, marvelling at how light and fragile she felt. He took her out of the room, and took her to his bed.  
  
Aruna was having a dream, no a nightmare, she was running from him. She panted heavily, urging her limbs to go faster, but no matter how fast she went he was always just behind her, smirking in her attempts, knowing that she couldn't escape him. As she cast a terrified glance back over her shoulder at him, she stumbled, her foot catching on something, and she fell. She instantly tried to get up again, but a hand grabbed her ankle.  
  
He had dropped to his knees and was holding her, his smirk still in place, he draged her back so she was beneath him and pinned her down.  
  
Kai laid her on his bed, and looked at her, she twitched and moaned oddly, it was clear from the panicked expression on her features she was having a nightmare. He smirked, it was time to start his game.  
  
Aruna tried to get away from him, but for some reason her arms and legs wouldn't react, they felt heavy and sluggish. All she could do was lie there, whimpering as his mouth left a hot trail of kisses over her jaw bone and down to her chest, nipping and biting as he went. She couldn't suppress a groan or a shudder under his ministrations, she couldn't believe how real it all felt.  
  
Kai smirked as she shuddered and groaned, surprised that she was still asleep through this. His rough hands skimmed gently over her flat stomach and tugged at the edge of her panties, pulling them free in one sharp movement, he took a moment to discard his own clothes, and then bathed in the wonder of her body for a few moments.  
  
Aruna cringed as she felt the delicate underwear protecting her removed, and his crimson eyes drink in every detail.  
  
"Please.....stop." She begged.  
  
Kai looked up at her face then, she was still asleep, but she was asking him to stop. He hesitated, unsure of what he should do. But then he chided himself, she was his property now, and he could do what he liked to her, so he dipped his hand down to her nether regions, and plunged a finger into her beckoning arousal.  
  
She moaned and arched her back, as she felt his second digit slip inside her. Despite herself she couldn't help enjoying the feeling. It was like he was only trying to give her pleasure, while receiving none himself.  
  
Kai smirked at her moan, her body was begging him to take her, but he knew her mind would refuse. That was what he wanted to do, he wanted to conquer her mind, make her want him, leave her begging. He came back up to her face, his hands back on her erect breasts, and lowered his mouth over hers.  
  
Aruna was so surprised as she found him kissing her, it wasn't like the way he had kissed her before, not rough and domineering, but with a gentle passion, which in her unconscious mind she returned with equal feeling.  
  
Kai was right on top of her, inches away from taking her, he ached to do so, his desire was gradually over coming his senses, as he eased himself closer to her.  
  
Aruna suddenly found him over her, she didn't want this, foreplay was one thing, but there was no way on Hell that she was going to taint her body with his presence. Her eyes shot open, flashing in relief that it had only been a dream. Her heart seemed to freeze, when she found herself still in the cave, with his weight pressing down on her, he had actually been doing those things to her while she slept, and now she could feel him about to penetrate her.  
  
"No !" She screamed.  
  
Kai looked up, taken by surprise at her sudden awakening. Aruna balled her fist and without thinking, brought it slamming into the side of his face.  
  
Kai grunted in pain and rolled off her, trying to quench the flame of desire that she had ignited in him. He tasted blood in his mouth, she had a hell of a right hook. He glanced round at her, she was trembling, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Kai felt sick, true, he had raped a few of his girls before, but afterwards he had always set them free, and he had always felt a little guilty afterwards. But, the thought that he had almost forced himself on her, caused what felt like a huge cube of ice to settle in his stomach. He tugged on his clothes slowly, and then turned to her, she had pulled the coyote skins around her near-naked frame, and was sobbing quietly.  
  
He decided that he was not going to force his hand upon her again. That look in her eyes when she had realized he was on top of her..... Hatred. She hated him, how was he going to make her want him if she hated him ?  
  
"Bastard !" He looked up at her as her quiet curse reached his ears. He didn't reply at once, he just sat down next to her, ignoring the way she flinched away from him.  
  
"Sorry woman." He said, not looking at her, it was a huge blow to his pride, but he said it anyway.  
  
She looked at him, fry igniting in her blue depths.  
  
"Your, sorry ?" She said incredulously, "Your SORRY ?! You tried to rape me just now you fucking moron!" she screamed, "You think 'sorry' is going to change that?! You'll just do it again tomorrow, and the next day until you get tired of me and then send me out to the wild dogs !"  
  
Even though he could feel his own anger flaring at her loud irritating voice, he had to give her credit, this woman really was amazing.  
  
"Shut up you little whore!" he yelled, "I couldn't care less what you think of me! But I just told you that I am sorry, and guess what ? That means I am!" He lowered his voice, so she had to lean forwards to hear it. "I swear on my honour, I won't force myself on you again." He murmured.  
  
Surprise flashed in her eyes, but, she wasn't sure why, she believed him.  
  
He smirked at her stunned face, so beautiful.  
  
"But, that doesn't mean I'm not going to touch you again." He said, instantly causing her anger to return. But, before she could shower him with a verbal barrage, he leaned forward and smothered her mouth with kisses.  
  
Aruna melted into it, reacting subconsciously, their tongues raging a battle in their mouths. She didn't know why he had this affect on her, but he was such a damned good kisser.  
  
When Kai parted, her skin was flushed, he had to restrain the desire burning again within him. Something about this female made him want her all the time. He shoved her down onto the skins, and leaned over her, idly playing with a few strands of navy hair.  
  
"Remember woman, you belong to me. You will realise that soon. Just because I said I won't try and rape you, doesn't mean I won't touch you, you shall want me Little One." He said, his deep, growling voice rumbling into her ear. For all she was worth Aruna couldn't say anything, and could only let out a surprised "Eeep" as he nipped gently at her ear lobe.  
  
At last she managed out a quiet.  
  
"Never."  
  
Kai growled, this woman wasn't going to go down easy, it was going to take a long time, but he assured himself that she would give. He rolled off her and lay down on the bed beside her, he turned her so her back was pressed to his hard chest and locked his arms around her possessively.  
  
The two would-be lovers slowly drifted off to sleep, and just before oblivion claimed him, Kai decided unconsciously that he would never let this woman go, she was his.  
  
Wild-Roze: Ooookay, I myself am not too sure on this, I dunno if it is too....well you know, I have given warnings that it is a lemon, and so don't flame because of that, but, I'm not sure......I dunno what I'm not sure about, but whatever it is, I'm not sure about it. Tell me if ya like it and whether I should keep writing it. K, well tell me what ya fink, Bai. ^_^. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wild-Roze: Kay, well, u ppl seem to like this fic, so I'm going to update it, btw, im going to be away all next week skiing, so I there won't be any updating for a while, enjoy, R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but, I do own all of my OC's in this fic, and this plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rodeo Romeo Chapter 3  
  
She was so comfortable, warm, and there was a feeling of security all around her. Outside the cave, a skylark began its rise into the cloudless skies, its song trilling across the plains, only the add tree or dry patch of spiky grass disturbed the dusty flatness of the ground. The sun was heaving itself over the brim of the mountains, and a new dawn broke over the wild territory.  
  
She woke at a slow, leisurely pace, taking her time, reluctant to leave the deep folds of sleep she had tangled herself so snugly in. Slowly, as consciousness began to seep into her mind, she became aware of a pair of strong arms locked protectively around her naked body, and a smooth, muscled torso pressed up against her spine.  
  
She listened to his breathing, it was shallow and regular. Gently she eased his arms away and slid out of bed, she glanced back to make sure she hadn't disturbed him, squeaking in sock as her navy eyes met with his crimson ones.  
  
"How long have you been awake ?" She breathed, quickly pulling a coyote skin around her body in an attempt to shield herself from his stare.  
  
"Since you began to stir a few minutes ago." He said, turning away from her and pulling on his clothes. She looked down at herself, her memory was hazy, she remembered is hands on her but...  
  
"Did you ...."  
  
"No, don't insult my honour by suggesting that I would break my word." He said shortly.  
  
She fell silent and looked down absently at the hard ground for a moment ten, looked around for her clothes, all she had was the erotic underwear that he had made her wear, so, grudgingly she pulled them on.  
  
Kai watched her silently, as she struggled to tug on her clothes, while holding the skin around her to conceal her body. She was quiet, Kai hoped desperately that he hadn't crushed her fighting spirit already, he would be sorely disappointed if that was the case.  
  
There was only one way to find out.  
  
Just as she finished pulling the bra straps over her shoulders, he came at her from behind. He turned her around and forced her down so he lay above her on the skins. He smirked as a mixture of fear, and barely concealed excitement shone in her eyes.  
  
He allowed is fingers to trace down her neck to her breasts, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, and taking a surprising amount of pleasure from the small gasp of desire that escaped her.  
  
"You will be mine Little One." He said. Is hands still exploring her, rendering her silent. He bent, kissing her forcefully, pleasantly surprised when he felt no resistance, before standing and exiting. Aruna lay still, watching him as e swung up onto Dranzer, and galloped away.  
  
She let out a long, shuddering sigh, which she didn't know she had been holding. She could still feel his warmth above her, and her skin still tingled from his touch. What was it about him that affected her like this? When he had kissed her, why hadn't she resisted.....bitten his tongue or something.......She slowly stood up, when the realisation that she had been left alone hit her. Her heart pounded as she realised that this was a wonderful opportunity to escape. But surely he would expect that. Or, perhaps, he figured that she was too stupid to think of that.  
  
Either way, now was the best chance she would get. She quickly picked up the coyote skin she had used to conceal herself earlier, and wrapped it around her body, then, went to Kai's supplies and took a full canteen, some bread, and some dried meat, she stuffed them into the bag which had first held her underwear, and set out onto the plain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the daylight, it was far easier to see the black splodge on the horizon which was a town. Aruna didn't know whether it was Deadwood or not, but she immediately set out towards it. From the cave it only looked about 10 miles, but, as Aruna learned, looks could be deceiving.  
  
As she walked under the baking sun, she swiftly burned on her bare shoulders and cheeks, having packed the skin into the bag as well after growing too hot, the rest of her body, which was not so subject to the Sun's rays, gradually began to bronze. She cursed her lack of shoes, how could she have forgotten such a base thing?! Soon her feet grew sore and blistered, and she had to stop several times.  
  
Te sun had risen to its peak before she stopped for a while, she took out the canteen and took a swig. Instantly, se spat it out, it was not water, but a concoction which tasted of almost pure spirits. She cursed, and replaced it in her bag, and started off again after eating.  
  
Unfortunately, eating only made her thirst worse, so, se sucked on a small stone to keep her mouth moist.  
  
The Sun began to sink, and se cursed, the town still looked so far away, she would have to stop for the night. She made for a clump of sharp grass, but paused, her heart thumping, as she heard, the ominous owls of the coyotes. Glancing around, she saw about seven of the vicious animals a little way away, they had clearly picked up her scent.  
  
She gasped, and turned and started running. Because of her blisters and fatigue, she couldn't go very fast, and running was possibly the worst thing she could have done. Her movements caught their attention, and with an ear-splitting howl, the case began.  
  
Breath caught in Aruna's throat, they were swiftly gaining on her. Se didn't want to be killed from behind, and there was nowhere to hide. She was going to die. So, she suddenly stopped and turned around, her move surprised the creatures and they slowed, spreading out to circle her.  
  
Aruna was terrified, their snarling, dripping jaws menacing her in the impending gloom. Without warning, one leapt forwards, its teeth clamping down on her arm, se cried out in pain, and tore her injured limb away, blood dripping onto the dust, creating tiny pools of gore. Another bounded forward and slammed into her, sending her slamming onto her back, and that's when they all closed in, seven mouths snapping for her throat.  
  
Bang!  
  
Te coyotes scattered, whimpering in fear as the deafening gunshot split the air like a bolt of thunder, tails tucked between their legs. Aruna lay, eyes half closed, exhausted, and pain-riddled, dust and grime covered her face and body. Dimly she heard a horse slow from gallop to a stop, someone dismounted, and in an instant someone was leaning over her.  
  
Then, blackness.  
  
"Stupid fucking Woman !" Yelled Kai at her limp form, reaching out, grabbing her arm and hauling her up. But something felt wrong, his hand was wet, in the half gloom he had not seen the blood which was running from her arm at a frightening rate. He snarled, but became more careful with her. He lifted her up onto Dranzer and swung up behind her, supporting her body with his arms, then, he kicked Dranzer straight into a gallop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unsure what it was that had woken her, the fact that she was no longer tired, or the dull ache in her arm. Her eyes opened, and she groggily looked around. The first thing she saw, was him, leaning against the opposite wall of the cave, giving her a glare of pure venom.  
  
"What the Fuck did you think you were doing last night ?!" He yelled.  
  
Confused, she tried to remember.......The coyotes!  
  
She glanced down at her arm, it was tightly bandaged from her elbow to her wrist, she looked back at Kai.  
  
"If you must know, I was trying to escape from you !" She said.  
  
"You really think I would have left you here alone if I thought you had a chance of escaping?! Stupid bitch !" He hissed.  
  
"If I'm such a stupid bitch, then why the Hell did you come and save me then ?!" Se yelled back.  
  
"Because..." he said, striding up to her in three steps, "You belong to me !"  
  
"I belong to nobody!" She said, spitting at is feet before storming out of the cave, se climbed up above the entrance and sat there, watching the late morning sun climb to it's peak. She tugged at the black dress she wore, it came up almost to her hips and clung to her tightly.....Wait! Dress?!  
  
She glanced down. Sure enough, a black dress made from a light, silky material cloaked her form......he had bought her clothes. Suddenly, she felt like a meek child, she stood and re-entered the cave, he was leaning against the wall again. Se silently walked up to him, standing in front of him until he opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Thankyou." She said quietly, but he heard it, and smirked, pointing to a bag on the bed of skins.  
  
"There is more in there Woman. Pick out something you like, we're going to meet some people."  
  
Wild-Roze: Ooookay, it was sort, but frankly, tough, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed, please review, tankz ^_^. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wild-Roze: Here u go, chapter 4, I did start writing this, and I got quite far too, but for some reason it didn't save on my computer, oh well, here we go again. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my OC's and this plot.  
  
Rodeo Romeo Chapter 4  
  
Max eased himself into the chair, which was situated behind the desk, looking down a wide corridor, lined with cells. There was only one inmate at the moment, he had been brought in before Max had arrived that morning, and was sleeping amongst a crumpled heap of blankets on his bed.  
  
He sighed, and relaxed his muscles, propping his crutches up against the hard wood desk. It was hard getting around even with them, doctors had removed the bullet, but his shin bone was shattered, and whenever he moved his leg, it was with great amounts of pain.  
  
His leg reminded him of Aruna, and his heart sank, he hoped to God she was alright, but, knowing Kai, she was probably a broken woman by now. He growled as he thought of anyone violating his beautiful friend, his anger flared to greater proportions as he thought of him, helpless on the floor, cringing in pain while she was carried away.  
  
Suddenly a door off to is right banged open, and the Sheriff stormed in, in a dangerously dark mood. Max looked up as the man slammed a worn piece of paper onto his desk.  
  
"I've doubled the reward! Why isn't that Bastard occupying one of those cells!" he yelled.  
  
Tala Valkov the Sheriff of Deadwood had been trying to catch Kai for several months now, and had built up a loathing so great that he was becoming obsessed. Max shook is head.  
  
"Its not my fault, he is always one step ahead of my wardens." He reasoned.  
  
"Well maybe your wardens are idle idiots, led by a crippled moron!" He snarled.  
  
Max scowled. It was true he wanted to see Kai behind bars, but his dislike for him was nothing compared to Tala's. The Sheriff longed to see Kai ride Lightning, the name they had given to the electric chair. Max strongly disapproved of execution, even for a case as extreme as Kai's, but it would undoubtedly be his sentence.  
  
"Yeah, well we all take orders from you, and so far we haven't seen hide nor hair of him!" He argued.  
  
"Its not good enough Max, I want Kai frying before the end of this month! Find his weakness and exploit it!" He yelled and stormed out.  
  
Max sighed and slumped back in the chair, closing his eyes, he needed a doze...  
  
Before he could drift off into oblivion, he was disturbed by a laugh, it was light and feminine. His blue eyes snapped open and he looked around, searching for the source. He could see no one. Suddenly his sweeping eyes met momentarily with a pair of lucid green ones, making him jump.  
  
He struggled to his feet and grabbed his crutch, then proceeded to hobble over to the new inmate, who by this time had sat up, and was watching him struggle over.  
  
When he was in front of the cell its occupant stood and came to the bars.  
  
He eyed up the new inmate. To his surprise it was a woman, and a beautiful one at that; she had bronze air that fell to her shoulders, and stunning dark green eyes, she also had a wonderful figure, and was dressed in trousers and a tunic made from beige suede, a belt coiling around her waist.  
  
"What were you laughin' about that was so funny?" Asked Max. She chuckled again, making Max frown.  
  
"You know," She said, leaning forward, "For a warden you quite cute." She said with a wink.  
  
"Answer the question." Snapped the blonde.  
  
"I was laughing, because your trying to catch the un-catch able. If you are looking for Mr. Hiwitari, you may as well quit, because you will fail." She said.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, she smirked.  
  
"My name is Emily, that's all you need to know." She said.  
  
"Emily," He started, "Were is Kai?"  
  
"You wanna know were to find him?" She breathed, her voice so quiet that Max had to lean towards her to hear. He nodded silently. Suddenly her hand reached out, and pulled him forwards into a kiss, it was quick, but deep, and when she pushed him away, her voice was no longer quiet. "Then I suggest you find away to get me out of this damned prison." She snarled, before lying back down on her bed and closing her eyes.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Aruna growled, she was hating this, and he was loving it. She sat behind him on Dranzer, and, as there was nothing else to hold onto, she was forced to encircle his waist with her arms, and, because they were galloping, her jolting body was rubbing against his, creating a warm friction between them, of which they were both incredibly aware.  
  
Out of the new clothes he had bought for her, very few of them revealed less than most of her body, so she had settled, finally for the black dress she had been dressed in when she first came around, it was about the most descent thing. But Kai hadn't told her that, instead he enjoyed watching her strip to her underwear and try each thing on, until she came back to the dress.  
  
When she had asked him where they were going, he merely said: "To The Gun Salinger" She assumed he meant some kind of bar, and as she had never heard of it before, she assumed it was in a different town other than Deadwood.  
  
Sure enough, they were riding in the completely opposite direction to her home town.... Or at least, were she assumed her home town was, and they soon came upon a small ramshackle place, not worthy of even being called a village. Most of the houses were made from odds and ends which had been welded or nailed together to form huts, and some leaned at crazy angles, making Aruna wonder how they managed to stay up.  
  
Kai slowed to a trot, and guided Dranzer into the heart of the small community, until they arrived at a surprisingly well maintained two-storey building. Kai slid from Dranzer, followed by his navy haired woman, and tied Dranzer's reins to an iron ring set into the wall, then he entered, and Aruna followed closely at his heels.  
  
To Aruna's surprise, when they entered the building, it turned out to be a bar. But, that was not what surprised her, it was the fact that no one screamed or ran away from Kai, whereas in Deadwood he could cause havoc by merely walking through a door. A few people glanced at him, but no one paid too much heed.  
  
Aruna looked around her, she was receiving plenty of appraising glances from the men, and she cursed Kai for not buying her anything descent. As she had been looking around, Kai had strode over to the bar, leaving her behind. Before she noticed this, a large, greasy looking man came up behind her and circled one powerful arm around her hips.  
  
"Hey darlin', 'ow about we go 'ave some fun, eh?" He said, sliding is free hand down her dress, to her breasts.  
  
"Uhh, get off me !" She yelled.  
  
Kai turned around, and his eyes narrowed, he walked back over to her and pulled her from the man's grip, wrenched out his gun and shot him between the eyes. The man fell like a stone, and Kai glared at the other people who were now looking at him.  
  
"This woman is my property; no one is to touch her!" He snarled, snaking his arm around the trembling Aruna's waist, to show her as his. In a few moments the babble of conversation had returned, and the dead man's body was rolled outside into the gutter.  
  
"What kind of place is this?" Aruna said once she had caught her breath, "and why aren't these people afraid of you?" She asked.  
  
"They are afraid of me, but they know I won't harm them unless they give me reason to, all these people are like me. They steal and kill as a way of living." He said to her.  
  
Kai was still stood with his arm around her when a voice called out:  
  
"Hey Kai, you old dog, I haven't seen you here for a while! That was quite an entrance."  
  
Kai smirked and released her, turning around.  
  
"I've been busy, how business Ray?" he asked.  
  
Aruna followed him as he went up to the bar and spoke to a man who was clearly the owner. He was tall and handsome, although he was nothing compared to Kai, his long black hair was in a braid down his back and his amber eyes were kind. He had an arm around a curvy, but slim, woman with pink hair, who was clearly his wife.  
  
"It's not been too bad, do you want your usual?"  
  
"No, I came here for some trading, that's all." Kai said.  
  
"I see, well, follow me." He said, "Mariah, watch the bar for me." He said.  
  
Kai turned to Aruna.  
  
"Stay here, no one else will come near you now." He said, before turning and following Ray through a side door.  
  
The woman named Mariah came forward and smiled at Aruna, both her and her husband looked slightly feline, with amber eyes and sharp teeth.  
  
"So, I take it your Kai's newest?" She asked.  
  
Aruna sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how my life could get any worse." She said.  
  
"Hey its not that bad, from what I can remember he was alright at the old hanky panky." She said.  
  
Aruna looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You mean...he..."  
  
The woman laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I was selected by him, that's how I met Ray actually." Se said with a lusty smile.  
  
Aruna couldn't think of anything to say, but she didn't need to worry, because Mariah carried on.  
  
"But....I've never seen him act the way he did just now with any of his other women. To him they were merely toys, he didn't value them at all, if someone else touched them then he never cared.....But with you...The way he reacted, he certainly is very possessive over you, that's for sure. Heh, if Kai was capable of love..."  
  
"Oh no...Hah! He just wants to rape me then throw me away." She said, "I'm just not going to let him do that." She said, then she frowned, remembering what he had promised her. "Actually, he won't rape me, he swore on his honour that he wouldn't force himself on me without my consent."  
  
Maria's mouth almost fell open.  
  
"You mean...he hasn't slept with you yet?" She said amazed. Aruna shook her head.  
  
"No, not yet, but he is always touching me whenever he likes." Mariah was still gaping at her, Aruna felt a little uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what did Kai mean by 'Trading'?" She asked.  
  
"Oh.." Said the pink-haired woman, snapping out of her daze. "Well, Ray is a bit of a merchant, he hordes all manner of things to sell, including food, wines and weapons. Kai isn't the type to raid a greengrocer, so he brings all his stolen money here and buys enough food to last him, and his partner, for a good while. This place is out of the way and is thriving with criminals like him, so it makes sense to come here. In fact, the name of our bar Gun Salinger...Salinger means a sort of...it's hard to describe, a sales-point of sorts."  
  
Aruna nodded, she could understand that if Kai spent all his time holding up food stalls, he wouldn't have built up such a feared reputation. She frowned, and looked down at her clothes.  
  
Mariah seemed to see what she was thinking.  
  
"And yes, Kai did get your clothes made here, there is a very good tailor round the corner. Hah! Can you imagine Kai robbing a woman's lingerie shop?!" Chuckled the woman. Aruna smirked, trying to picture it.  
  
The two talked about how their lives were before Kai interfered with them, Mariah had been glad to be free from her old life where she had to care for her crippled grandmother and try and keep an eye on her many young siblings while her mother was out at the bar. She hadn't really minded being taken by Kai, and now that she had Ray, she was perfectly happy. She also told Aruna that right now, they were trying to have a baby!  
  
The navy haired young woman took an instant liking to Mariah, another woman who had experienced Kai first hand, an of course it was refreshing to be in the company of another girl after several days of Kai's attentions.  
  
But that ended all too soon.  
  
"Woman, we're leaving." Said his voice, behind her. She sighed and gave a small smile to Mariah.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around." She said, before turning to Kai, who ,led her outside to Dranzer. The horse was loaded with about four large and heavy looking saddle bags full of food, and liquors. Aruna had soon found, in Kai's cave a tiny room with a pool of cold clear water running from a natural spring in the rock, so there was no need for the outlaw to buy it.  
  
Kai swiftly grabbed her around her waist and easily swung her small weight up onto Dranzer's saddle, before getting up in front of her, the two rode swiftly for home, above them, the evening dawned, and a few pinpricks of starlight started to show.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
After soaking in his hot springs, Kai decided it was time again to tempt his woman, he went in search of her, his bare chest still damp from the water. He looked in almost every room of the cave, and after realising that she was not there, he went to the only other place that she could be.  
  
Aruna sat above the cave entrance, a coyote skin draped around her shoulders. The sky wasn't black; it was the deepest, darkest of blues, so infinite and beautiful that she didn't even sense his presence until he sat behind her, one of his legs either side of her, and his arm circling her hips.  
  
Kai smirked as he felt her tense in surprise, and forced her to lean back into his hard chest by pulling her into him.  
  
Aruna decided to ignore him, and continued to gaze up into the skies, its smoothness disturbed by countless points of light.  
  
Kai looked at her, her face was so peaceful, so beautiful, but at this moment, she seemed to be happy. Perhaps now was not the time, he decided that there was plenty of time to get her aroused enough to beg him to take her, but for now, he would try something different.  
  
"Think of a shape." His dark, growling voice murmured gently into her ear, making her shudder, with its deepness.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Just think of one, it can be any shape in the world."  
  
"Ok....a bird." She said.  
  
Kai reached forward, and took her hand in his and pointed it towards the sky. He guided her hand to several different stars, and as he did so, the shape of a bird, its wings spread in flight seemed to materialise, amongst the tiny glowing bulbs.  
  
When he lowered her hand, she could clearly see its wings and tail. She smiled.  
  
"Do it again." She said.  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
"Do it again." She said again.  
  
"Alright." He said, taking her hand.  
  
The two sat like this as the very last, palest streaks of day faded and the night grew cold around them. But for the first time since Aruna had come into his presence, she was enjoying his company.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: awww, what a corny ending to a crap chappie. Anyway, sorry about the lack of updating, I had writers block . Ok, well hope u liked, R&R now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wild-Roze: Ok yah, I admit it, the end of the last chapter WAS a total ripoff of A Beautiful Mind, sorry but it seemed like a good idea, and the bit where Emily kissed max, yeah that was kinda like the mummy, but I didn't mean to do that one. Anyway, on with the fic. Sorry for the lack in updating btw, I have a ton of coursework to do, exams next month, my sixteenth is in a couple of weeks and I have to get the house tidy for my party, AND I need to find some time for my boyfriend, so as you can see, I have a lot of important things to be doing. On with the fic... uhh again._**

**_I don't own Beyblade, only my OC's and this plot._**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

She dreamed of him again.

His dark, powerful presence loomed over her..... but somehow it was different this time. His thickly muscled arms shot towards her, and she didn't flinch, in fact, she came towards him, allowing them to wrap gently around her hips. Her body was flush against his, and the warmth he emitted was wonderful and she tried to press herself closer to him.

He was tightening his grip, but she wasn't afraid, he would not hurt her, he was merely demonstrating his possessive affection for her. The couple stood like that for a while, relishing the other's touch. He breathed deeply, taking in the slightly sweet scent of her hair and skin, then lowered his mouth over hers. The kiss was long, gentle and deep.

He pulled away, leaving her tongue begging for more, he chuckled at her want, and stepped away from her, her hand clinging lightly onto his.

Then, she heard him speak. As always, in dreams, the voice did not sound like his, but she knew it was him speaking. It was too light for him, not low and deadly enough.

"You have a choice to make." He said quietly, before he let go of her and faded from view.... He was gone, and she was left with a terrible ache, the lack of his body close to hers made her feel cold and alone. How, in such a short time, had she become so dependant upon this one man? She fell to her knees and wept, her pain was too much for her to even form the syllables to call his name.

Aruna opened her eyes, and started... her vision was blurred, her hand shot to her face, in fear of a mild blindness. But she stopped when she felt the dampness. Her dream had really brought her to tears, over him?

Silently she rolled over, and saw him sleeping, bare chest slowly rising and falling. Suddenly she felt alarmingly cold, and, still confused over her dream inched over to him, and without hesitation pressed herself against him, hooking one of her legs over his, and allowing one arm to rest on his stomach.

This movement instantly awoke the outlaw. His eyes opened, and he looked down to see her silky head rested on his shoulder. He smirked, he could turn this situation in his favour, he thought of several things he could do to make her beg him to take her. But for some reason, he didn't move, other that to close his eyes again and drift back into slumber. There was always tomorrow...

* * *

And Tomorrow came, sooner than Aruna had anticipated.

At her leisure she slowly opened her eyes, loving the extreme comfort she felt. When she did, she found herself gazing out over the bare plane of Kai's chest. She looked up. Her navy orbs met with a pair of mahogany ones, and in that same moment, she was flipped onto her back and pinned beneath his half naked self.

She was surprised to say the least, he had obviously planned this, and had been waiting for her to wake.

He smirked at her as her eyes narrowed, and her mouth opened to shout at him, however, he took this opportunity only fill that velvet cavity with his own tongue. His spirit soared, as he felt no resistance, in fact, she responded, not only with her mouth. Her hands slind over his back, then to his stomach, and down to his trousers, which she swiftly started to undo.

What had taken hold of her?

Aruna's mind screamed at her to stop. There would be no end to the arrogant smirks, not a moments piece, she would loose his little game if she gave it..... but, even with all these thoughts racing through her head, she continued, growling in irritation when she realized she had to negotiate her way past his leather belt too..... who the Hell wore a belt in bed?!

It was Kai's turn to be surprised, not only was she responding, she was making the next move! He felt her struggling with his belt, so, he pulled away and sat up, then, whipped a knife from its sheath.

Aruna couldn't help but be both aroused and terrified by this human Adonis above her wielding a killing weapon. Her eyes snapped shut as he slowly lowered it towards her. She waited, waited for death.....

She felt the material of her dress being tugged forwards, then a ripping sound. She gasped when she became aware of the fact that he had destroyed her only half descent item of clothing, and now he was moving on to her only undergarments. Before he could, she too sat up and shoved him off her.

Kai scowled... so she didn't want this... He blinked rather stupidly as he watched her stand, strip off the bra and knickers and turn back to him, in her fully naked glory. He smirked and slowly drank in the view, from her ankles to her face and back again. Without a word she lowered herself back onto the bed and snatched the knife from him.

For a moment she considered stabbing him. She could be free, she would take his guns and find her way back to Deadwood, if she had weapons then she could survive the desert. But, all she found herself doing was hacking through his belt and pants and dragging them off his legs.

The two, now free from the bonds of material fell together. Kai had been waiting for this since he had taken her. Aruna had no idea why she had had this sudden change of heart, perhaps that dream revealed to her how she would feel if she found herself without him, either way, she was experiencing pleasure like she had never felt before.

Kai only spent a few moments on foreplay, his desire too strong to be contained. He brought his lips to hers and resisted from a swift entrance, he decided to take it slow. With agonising gentleness and pace he slid inside her. Her inner warmth surrounding him....

He frowned slightly, something was wrong... she felt different... like..

His eyes snapped open, as he felt it, for sure. He pulled out of her quickly and turned away.

"Why, didn't you tell me?!" he hissed angrily at her.

Aruna blinked, as Kai had moments ago, what had just happened?

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"That you're a damned virgin!" he snarled.

* * *

**_Wild-Roze: Short and sweet eh? But hey, at least its an update, also im ill and tired, I didn't even go to skool today, blargh, so im going to bed, your lucky I wrote anything at all! Lol, anyway, I know it was rushed, but, in my opinion we had had enough of her hating him, well she might be back to square one now, or he might hate her.. or... whatever. Ok, review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_WR: woo, look at me go, an update! Alrighty, lets get writing!_**

**_I don't own beyblade, only my characters and this plot._**

* * *

She blinked and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. After a moments pause she regained the power of speech.

"What has that go to do with anything?" She asked, confusion and mild offence in her voice.

"It has everything to do with it!" He growled

"Why?" She asked, the desperate want, the need within her burning fiercely.

Oh how he wanted her, he was still painfully aroused, but he couldn't! He wouldn't allow himself to take away her innocence, no that should not be the way of things. It was hard for him to understand why he felt this way. He knew that she had no real feelings for him, and that she was just caught up in lust, a maiden should not be made a woman merely on lust.

"I cannot take you!" He said, standing, "You will regret loosing your virginity this way!"

She paused, stunned, so this was what it was about? He did not want her to give her self to someone he assumed she felt nothing for. She didn't feel anything foe him of course…. No. Nothing. Did she? She wondered about that question. Over the last few days something within her had been changing, she had ignored it at first, but now she realised what it was. Affection had been growing, affection from this merciless outlaw, so dangerous and strong, so gentle and protective.

She stood and approached him from behind.

"Kai, please don't think that I would give myself to anyone. Believe me, many men more worthy and charming than you have wanted me, but…. I wouldn't let them have me. There is something about you Kai, I don't know what, but I want this, I feel it is right for me. Please don't deprive me of it." She breathed.

He turned and looked at her, his dark eyes meeting with her passionate ones. He turned, she really did want this….. his arms suddenly shot towards her, coiling around her and drawing her near to him.

Aruna remembered the dream and so was not in the least surprised when the kiss came, it felt better than she could have imagined, and barely noticed he had lowered her back down onto the bed.

Everywhere that she felt his hands burned with heat, and as they drew lower she could not help gasping. Her heart raced as spasms of pleasure rippled through her.

Once again Kai came up to her face and once again eased within her crevice, and came to that same place where he had felt the barrier of her innocence.

"Are you sure?" He growled in her ear, not knowing how much longer he could hold back, the passion throbbing throughout him.

She couldn't speak but the sharp nod of her head told him to proceed.

Not waiting, or giving warning, Kai thrust through, taking from her, her virginity. She opened her mouth to cry out in pain, but it was covered with his. She squeezed her eyes shut as he began to move, slowly. Gradually the pain disappeared, and she began to feel the warmth building in her abdomen, every time he rocked above her she felt the pressure building in her. She raised her hips to meet his as the pace sped up. Her hands reached up and clasped together around the back of his neck. His mouth rained down upon hers, her face and neck.

So many feelings were rushing together, building to a plateau that she knew she would soon reach.

Her deep warmth seemed to have been fashioned just for him, how perfect she felt around him, and how good each thrust felt. He smirked to see the pleasure he was giving her, but he knew that he was feeling just the same. He felt him self speed up, an urgency in each of them.

Aruna felt herself arch her back, throwing her head back as an explosion seemed to resonate within her, as they both reached powerful climaxes together.

Kai slouched above her, his breath coming quickly, as was hers, her glorious chest rising and falling. Pulling slowly out of her, he rolled to the side so they each lay on their backs.

After a moment, Aruna rolled her head to stare at him.

"Kai," She breathed.

"Hm?"

"Was I…. well…" She trailed off, unsure of what she was asking.

He turned and looked at her, smirking, knowing what she meant.

"Woman, you're a natural." He said gruffly.

* * *

Three Months Later:

Max smiled and reached out a hand, taking the money from the young lady behind the desk in the bank. He was still searching for Kai, but neither him or Aruna had been seen. Tala grew more impatient by the day, but Max didn't care. He and Emily had talked much, and he was very fond of her… more than fond. They had shared more than that first kiss.

He turned to leave, his leg was almost healed and now he just limped a little. Before he reached the door it was kicked open, and a gun fired in the air.

"Everybody remain calm and get on the floor, we are robbing this bank!"

Kai was unmistakeable, despite the fact that his face was half covered by a black bandana. There were a few screams, and the people fell to the floor, Max obliged too, but only because he was not armed. But…. He said 'we'.

His eyes widened, behind Kai, also holding a gun, was someone who was clearly a woman. She was dressed in a navy tunic, a black belt holding a gun holster, with tight navy trousers and a hat, her face also half covered, but he knew her too well to be fooled.

"Aruna?" he breathed. There was something different about though, although he could not put his finger on it.

The deep blue eyes turned to him, and widened slightly.

"Keep quiet!" Kai barked as he strode over to the counter, and threatened the lady until she started piling the bags of coins before him.

Aruna remained by the door, she didn't look down at Max, she couldn't. It was only moments until Kai was back with her, they each grabbed some bags and turned and ran back out to Dranzer. Kai pulled himself on top of his mount, the coins clanking in the saddle bags, he reached down and tugged her up behind him, catching her lips with his as he did. The horse wheeled around and started galloping out of town.

However, the alarm had been raised, and the sheriff had been summoned. Tala saw the horse galloping, and raised his gun. The shot hit the ground at Dranzer's hooves, the surprised animal reared, screaming in shock.

Aruna gripped Kai furiously, but despite her efforts she was thrown to the ground. Kai turned to see her fall, and tried to turn his steed back to get her, however Dranzer had been spooked and knew the safest place was back at the cave. The next shot caught the horse in his chest, but fear and pain dove him on relentlessly, Kai on his back, unable to help his woman.

Aruna sat up, and saw him fly out of the town and start across the plain.

"Shit," She breathed, as she saw the tall red-haired sheriff approach. She scrambled up and drew her gun.

Tala paused, this woman was pointing the gun at him. He had seen the kiss between the two, perhaps this was the weakness he had been searching for. He smiled, slowly drawing his own pistol. He watched as her arm wavered unevenly, her eyes were wide and clearly frightened, it was obvious that she had never shot anyone before.

"Don't be foolish lass, I don't want to have to kill you, put down your weapon and we can resolve this." He said, as gently as he could muster, whilst eyeing up her figure…. Her figure. He narrowed his eyes momentarily, before they widened… that small bulge, it was barely noticeable, but it was there…. She was pregnant. His smile widened, Kai's bastard child was being carried by the woman before him, she could turn out to be his greatest weapon.

Aruna was panicking, she knew what thieves got as a way of 'resolving' things; the electric chair… she couldn't die! Not now, she was to birth Kai's child! She could not die!

She scowled, steadying her arm, if she had to shoot this man then so be it….

"Aruna! Stop!" Max seemed to come out of nowhere, standing between the two. "Sheriff stop! Sir, this is the woman who was last abducted by Kai! She is not our enemy!"

"Look a little closer Max, I don't think this woman is his prisoner, I believe that this woman could be his Achilles Heel." He said, smirking.

Max stared at Aruna, until his eyes too took in the truth.

"No…." He blinked, stunned. Tala watched as Max slowly came closer to the woman.

Aruna took half a step back, still pointing the gun, now aiming at Max's chest. Slowly he got closer, his hands reached out towards her own.

"Runa…. Its alright, nothing is going to happen to you, trust me, I'm your friend." He said reassuringly, his hands closed over hers and slowly he lowered the gun.

"There now.." He said.

"I- I'm sorry Max, I…"

By now Tala was approaching, other officers joined him and after a few swift orders drew their pistols.

Aruna knew she wouldn't have been able to shoot any of these people, they were after all her people, however, she knew that this place was no longer for her, she had to get out and return home, to Kai as soon as she could. She knew that he would never have left her if he could have helped it. Suddenly six men stood around her, their guns pointed at her. She was dragged back from Max and chains swiftly clamped around her wrists. Tala came forward. He smirked mockingly at her.

"Lock her up, don't let her escape, if we have her then Kai will come straight to us." He said. Aruna's heart was pounding, if Kai came back then they would kill him for sure.

"Your wrong!" She said, desperately, "I was nothing but his whore, he brought me with him today with the intent of leaving me here, he won't come back, believe me!"

Tala laughed at her, knowing she was lying.

"Lock her away." He said again.

Finally things were looking up. He had his weapon against Kai, and soon that outlaw would be cooking before his eyes, he smiled.

* * *

WR: Blah! 


End file.
